1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a dynamic dual audit method for auditing element effort event data utilizing a DVIVD Event Data Match Audit Recorder, assigning audit levels to said element effort event data, and generating audited reports of said element efforts.
2. Description of Related Arts
No related art was found for Match Audit Systems or Dual Match Audit Systems.